yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 002
The Gauntlet is Thrown, known as The Trap of Illusionist No Face in the Japanese version, is episode two of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in East Asia. With his victory over Seto Kaiba already earning him a reputation, Yugi is sent a package by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Yugi is then forced into a game of real magic as Pegasus challenges Yugi to a duel in an alternate universe known as the Shadow Realm, where the monsters are real. Pegasus sees all of Yugi's cards and strategies with his Millennium Eye. In the end, Yugi loses the duel and Pegasus steals the soul of Yugi's grandfather. Summary School In class Joey plays Duel Monsters against Téa. He Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto #1, claiming it will rock her block off. However Téa flips over her face-down "Happy Lover". Joey laughs that wimpy card doesn't stand a chance against his giant rock guy and urges her to give it up. Téa agrees that she doesn't stand a chance, unless she plays the "Breath of Light" card, sliding it onto the field as she does so. Startled, Joey asks Yugi if she can do that. Yugi replies that the "Breath of Light" card wears down Rock-Type monsters and reduces them to rubble. "Rock Ogre Grotto" is hit and falls apart, stunning Joey, whose Life Points hit 0. (NOTE: In the real game Breath of Light doesn't reduce Life Points). Téa celebrates over defeating Joey yet again and Tristan tells Joey he stinks at this game. Joey moans and buries his head onto the desk. Afterwards outside school, Joey hangs out with Yugi and admits that Tristan is right, he does stink at the game and couldn't win a game of Duel Monsters to save his life. He asks Yugi for help, so Yugi decides to take a look at Joey's Deck, and finds it is made up entirely of Monster Cards. Joey explains that he filled it with the most powerful monsters he could find, but Yugi tells him that's not how the game works; Duel Monsters about combining Monster Cards with Magic Cards to make them stronger. Without Magic Cards, his monsters will get creamed every time, Yugi says. Joey rushes over and seizes Yugi excitedly, saying that's the kind of advice he needs and Yugi has got to help him more. Game shop Yugi takes Joey home to his Grandpa's game shop. His grandfather is the real game expert in the family, Yugi says, maybe he can help. (In the English version, the words "Kame Game", which are written in katakana, are removed from the sign at the shop). Inside, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto is on a ladder, putting up a poster, advertising an upcoming National Duel Monsters tournament with a 3,000,000 yen prize. In the Japanese version, the poster contains "Elf Swordsman" ("Celtic Guardian") and "Hercules Beetle". In the English version, it contains "Black Luster Soldier" and "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Joey's all excited about the tournament, and wants to enter it and win the money. Grandpa says if Joey thinks he's going to win that tournament, it's just an illusion. Yugi asks Joey if it's true. Joey falls to his knees and bows to Yugi, telling Yugi he really wants to win that tournament. Yugi protests that there's not even a month until the tournament, and Grandpa says he'll help. Yugi tells Joey that Grandpa's a great duelist, despite how he looks. Grandpa's not impressed with that, but says that he's a great trainer. Joey asks him for help, and Grandpa says he must start by changing his attitude. He shouldn't want to win for the prize. Grandpa will teach him about the Heart of the Cards. They beging training and Joey screams, while Grandpa orders him to try again. (In the English version, the conversation between Yugi, Joey and Grandpa is rewritten. Yugi tells his Grandpa he's brought him a new student. Since Grandpa knows more about Duel Monsters than anyone, Joey says he was hoping that he'd teach him. Grandpa climbs down from the ladder and states that Duel Monsters is a very complex game. Joey agrees, say Téa beat him in three games in a row. Yugi corrects him, saying that it was five. Joey looks up at the poster and Grandpa says that he could teach Joey to be a great tournament duelist, but only if he's willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights training. "Piece of cake", Joey says and Grandpa says that with an attitude like that, teaching Joey may not be worth his effort. Joey withdraws and Yugi sarcastically compliments him. Joey drops to his knees and bows to Yugi, begging him to help convince Grandpa to teach him, promising to work hard. Yugi starts to argue that his grandpa can't do it, reversely affecting Grandpa, who decides he can do it. If he agrees, he tells Joey he must hard. Joey promises, and Grandpa says they'll begin immediately. He cracks his fingers, saying under his tuition, Joey will learn. He asks Joey if he can name the most powerful and weakest Duel Monster and if he knows what a Trap Card is, but Joey has no idea.) Featured Duels Téa Gardner vs. Joey Wheeler The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Joey's turn Joey Normal Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" in Attack Position (800 ATK / 1200 DEF). Téa's turn Téa Flip Summons "Happy Lover" (800 ATK / 500 DEF). She then activates "Breath of Light" to destroy "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" (Joey: 0 Life Points). Téa wins. Rex Raptor vs. Weevil Underwood The beginning of the Duel is skipped. Rex's turn Rex Normal Summons "Two-Headed King Rex" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF). Weevil's turn Weevil Normal Summons "Basic Insect" in Attack Position (500 ATK / 700 DEF). Rex's turn "Two-Headed King Rex" attacks "Basic Insect". Weevil activates "Vortex" to stop "Two-Headed King Rex's" attack. Weevil's turn Weevil equips "Laser Cannon Armor" to "Basic Insect". "Laser Cannon Armor" increases "Basic Insect's" ATK and DEF by 300 points ("Basic Insect": 500 → 800 ATK / 700 → 1000 DEF). "Basic Insect" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex" (NOTE: Even with the power-up, "Basic Insect" should be too weak to destroy "Two-Headed King Rex") (Rex's Life Points: 0). Weevil wins. Yami Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus The Duel starts with 2000 Life Points. Pegasus's turn Pegasus Sets "Dragon Capture Jar". Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Koumori Dragon" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Pegasus activates "Dragon Capture Jar", which imprisons "Koumori Dragon". (NOTE: in the actual game, Dragon Capture Jar merely turns all dragons to defense position, instead of sucking them in, as it does here) Pegasus's turn Pegasus sets a monster in defense mode. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Silver Fang" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). Pegasus' turn Pegasus Flip Summons "Dragon Piper" in Attack Position (200 ATK / 1800 DEF), which releases "Koumori Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" and puts it on Pegasus' side of the field. "Koumori Dragon" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang" (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). (NOTE: Yugi should have lost 300LP because Koumori Dragon had 1500 ATK whilst Silver Fang had 1200 ATK meaning Yugi's Life Points should be at 1700 not 1500). Pegasus then Sets "Sun Shower". Yami's turn Yami's hand (from left to right): "Beaver Warrior", "Horn Imp", "Breath of Light", "Zombie Warrior", and "Book of Secret Arts". Yami draws without looking at it. When Yami Normal Summons a monster, Pegasus had assumed that monster was "Zombie Warrior" then activates Trap Card "Sun Shower". However, the monster Yami Summoned was "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). Since "Sun Shower's" effect destroys Zombie-Type monsters, "Dark Magician", a Spellcaster-Type monster, is not destroyed. "Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Koumori Dragon" (Pegasus: 2000 → 1200 Life Points). (NOTE: Pegasus should have lost 1000LP because Dark Magician had 2500 ATK whilst Koumori Dragon had 1500 ATK meaning Pegasus's Life Points should be at 1000 not 1200). Pegasus' turn Pegasus draws and Normal Summons "Illusionist Faceless Mage" in Attack Position (1200 ATK / 2200 DEF). He then equips "Eye of Illusion" to "Illusionist Faceless Mage". "Illusionist Faceless Mage" attacks "Dark Magician". "Eye of Illusion" negates the attack then equips itself to "Dark Magician" without Yami noticing. Yami's turn During the Standby Phase, Pegasus gains control of "Dark Magician" without Yami noticing. Yami draws and Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Celtic Guardian" attacks "Illusionist Faceless Mage", but "Eye of Illusion's" effect redirects the attack to "Dark Magician". "Dark Magician" attacks then destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 1500 → 400). (NOTE: The real result should be 600LP because Pegasus attacked Yugi's Silver Fang with Koumori Dragon earlier in the Duel). Pegasus' turn Pegasus Sets 1 card. Yami's turn Yami Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Summoned Skull" attacks "Illusionist Faceless Mage", but time runs out before the attack could be completed. Pegasus wins since his Life Points is higher. Differences from the TCG The Duels in this episode followed the earlier Duel Monsters rules, so 2000 Life Points were used, Tributes were not required for Level 5 or higher monsters and players could not attack each other directly. Differences in individual cards included: * Infinite Dismissal is named Vortex. It negates the attack of 1 monster and seems to be a normal trap. * Koumori Dragon's ATK is 1700 instead of 1500. * Dragon Capture Jar "seals" Dragon-Type monsters within itself. * Dragon Piper can destroy Dragon Capture Jar without being flipped. Then, it Special Summons every monster sealed within the jar and increases their attack by the ATK of Dragon Piper. Differences in adaptations * "GAME" in Japanese under the turtle is erased in the dub version. * The poster in the dub that Yugi's Grandpa was putting was "Black Luster Soldier" and "Harpie's Pet Dragon". In the Japanese version, it's an advertisement for an upcoming National Duel Monsters Tournament with a 3,000,000 yen cash prize. The Japanese poster shows ("Elf Swordsman" and "Hercules Beetle".) * Weevil's "Vortex" card is changed a little in the dub. * In the dub Pegasus tells Yugi about Egypt, the Shadow Realm and the Millennium Items. In the Japanese version he was telling Yugi about the tournament. * When Pegasus tells Yugi that the world they're in is called the Shadow Realm, a pyramid is added over the shot of Pegasus in the US version.) * Pegasus holding up the "Dragon Piper" card is replaced by scenes of monsters fighting (the fight between Magician of Black Chaos and Thousand-Eyes Restrict which appears later in the anime during Yugi and Pegasus' duel), as Pegasus tells his story of ancient Egypt in the US version.) * Pegasus giggles, saying the monsters are quite real, and quite dangerous! He tells "Yugi-Boy" that he's quite entertaining—so defiant yet helpless, and completely ignorant of the power of his Millennium Puzzle. (Japanese Pegasus says Yugi played right into his hands, then giggles, saying "Joke! It's a joke," in English. In the Japanese, Pegasus is an American, and often speaks heavily-accented English.) *Yugi also calls Dark Magician a "Magic Card" Featured cards